You Were Here With Me
by KizunaKyoko21
Summary: "You're miles away, and yesterday, you were here with me..." KotoUmi Fanfic


**_So hey how are you! Kizucchi's back with another story here~ Now this story is KotoUmi! Well, in Umi's perspective~_**

 ** _Warning: This is pure angst... Leave if you don't wanna break your heart XD_** ** _Disclaimer: I dun own Love Live~ Just the plotline XD_** ** ___**

Another day, another life... I have passed by many of them from time to time, timelines and such. I watched them go before my eyes. And maybe that's one of the reason why I feel empty inside. Every lifetime I pass by, I fall in love with someone. How can I blame her though? The sweet voice she has, the kind, gentle, and warm personality she has, and the weird hairstyle she keeps... They never change throughout hundreds and thousand of years I have live through.

And here I am, having another mind, another soul, another body to grow old with, it wasn't complicated. Yet I always remember what has happened to me lifetimes passed. But why do I feel empty? Is it because everytime I chose to love you... You were already gone? Or is it because every lifetime pass by, the attitude you once possess gets lesser and lesser everytime?

Another life that's gone to waste, another light lost from your face. It's becoming complicated. Is it that it's over? Or do birds still sing for you? I would never know. Because now, she is miles away, but yesterday... She was still here with me. Ah, I think this timeline will pass now. I closed my eyes as I let the darkness swallow me.

"Umi-chan? Are you awake?" I woke up to a familiar voice. "K-Kotori? Why are you here?" I was surprise at the sudden warmth I felt. "Silly Umi-chan! Why wouldn't I? I wouldn't want to leave you for somewhere else you know?" She smiled gently at me. I sat up and hugged her tightly. I guess this timeline is one of the places where she didn't leave. "I-I th-thought you..." I let my tears spill out and still tightly holding on to her as if she will be gone. "I know you're tired. So just lay down and sleep for a while, I promise I will be here when you wake up." She whispered gently. I let go from her and laid my head on her lap. I felt myself falling asleep so I engraved the color of her ashen hair and her amber eyes.

I woke up once again. To a place I didn't know. I was lying in a bed, with the rays of the sun peeking from the windows. But I remembered the color of her hair and her eyes. Along with her warm smile and her gentle laugh. "Kotori... Where are you?" I whispered silently. I stood up and did my daily routines, greeting my parents before leaving the house. I strolled around the place and I realized I was in a province. Maybe, from a long time ago, or the place where I was before, I don't know. All I wanted was to see her again.

As I walked around the place, I had spotted a familiar face from the crowd. I quickly ran through the people around and reached for her back. When I was about to touch her, I retracted my hand and ran away. I didn't know why, but the thought of her not knowing who I am, it scared me. It has broke my heart too many times before. "Umi-chan!" A warm voice surprised me. I stopped running and turned around. There, I saw her dashing towards me. "Umi-chan, why did you run away? Are you mad at me?" A worried look was on her face. I was washed with great relief when she uttered my name. "Ah Kotori... It's nothing..." I smiled at her while scrathcing my cheek.

 _'I though you didn't know me.'_

At another world, we were living together, with two children, two girls in a not so small, warm home. "Ah, if all I've lived through was like this..." A tear slipped through my eye. "Mama! What's wrong why are you crying?" My 6-year old daughter approached me. "Mama's fine Miko, where's Hina-oneechan?" I lifted her a placed her on to my lap. "Oh, she's with Mommy, they're making dresses again." She playfully crossed her arms. "Mama, can you teach me Kyuudo?" Asked Miko. "But I can't yet... You're too tiny. You can wait until you're older." I patted her head and stroked her ashen hair. "Please Mama... I want to learn. Onegai!" With a face just like Kotori I knew I couldn't resist her.

"Okay, how bout this... You watch me how to do it first. Then you wait for a few days. I'll make you your own bow and your own arrows. Can that work out?" I carried her to my training ground by the backyard. "Yay! Miko can wait!" She hugged me tightly. We arrived at the target practice I have set up. "Okay, you sit there for a moment, Mama will take her bow and arrows, I'll be back." I said as I set her down the little swing at the backyard. "Okay!"

I entered the house and took my equipment. "Oh, Miko-chan takes a liking in Kyuudo then." I heard Kotori speak behind me. I looked back at her a saw her smiling gently at me. "She's just like you..." Kotori walked towards me. "And Hina is just like you." I kissed her nose gently. She hugged me tightly. "I hope we can just stay like this forever." She whispered to me. "Yeah... I hope it does..." I uttered before closing my eyes again.

Coldness enveloped me as I come to my senses. I looked towards my side and saw no one. "Ah, this is the true lifetime I live in..." I can't stop my tears from falling. "She really left..." My dream has ended. I know I can never meet her again and oh, how I miss her. My symphony that played the song, has already ended. I wish that she could just have stayed...

I wonder if the stars still shine out for her. Floating down like autumn leaves, or birds still singing for her. I would never know now. Because what can I do? Now she's miles and miles away from me...

I closed my eyes, tears still falling down. Hoping I could dream the same dream I had, feeling the lingering warmth she left. For that was the only thing I have.

 ** _"Yesterday, you were here with me..."_** ** ___** ** _A/N: Sooooo... How's it? Dun throw rocks at me! I tell ya! I warned ya! XD_** ** _Kidding aside, thanks for reading!_** ** _xoxo,_** ** _Kizucchi_**


End file.
